


A strange dream

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Mind Control, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello guys! :) </p><p>This is a story i wrote a long time ago with other characters xD<br/>It's written in bad English i'm sorry for that.<br/>The original story is different and even more fucked up.... i hope you'll still like it....<br/>It's a weird story and it's based on a dream i once really had...<br/>Yes i have weird dreams.... anyway... enjoy! :) </p><p>I chose some random names xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange dream

A strange Dream  
   
\- Chapter 1 -  
   
It was summer in Tulum and we decided to make a trip... in a forest. We means a group of novices for some training.  
I never had a good feeling about that... never from the beginning. I hated trips.. but i decided to go with the group even though i was the daughter of Ah Tabai and Mary Read.  
My name is Anny Read, i'm 18 years old and just a normal novice well..I guess. 

However where did i stop? Oh yes we were going to make a class trip in a forest. I never knew why in a forest that's just stupid.  
"I don't want to go there, there are so many spiders!" said Gwendolyn my best friend.  
"Well i like forests... but they can be scary sometimes but don't worry" I said.  
I looked around and saw Arno.  
I ran to him. "Arnuuuu???" i asked in my "Anny-language-way".  
Arno was my Boyfriend since a year now  
"Yes?" he replied smiling.  
"I want to sleep next to you there.... i think i'm not able to sleep alone there.." i said quietly.  
"I wish they would allow it but schools won't allow it... sadly.."  
"Oh yes... right..." i sighed.  
"Let's go into the ship before they leave without us" he smiled and grabbed my hand. We went to the ship that was waiting for us.  
   
\- Chapter 2 -  
   
After about a few ours on the ship we finally arrived. We went out of the bus. I looked around and suddenly i felt a bit dizzy. 

"Anny, are you okay?" Gwendolyn asked.  
"Yes...yes i'm okay..."  
I had a bad... a very bad feeling.  
"You look pale, are you really alright?" Arno asked.  
"Yes i am don't worry.. it was just the long trip with the ship..." i lied.  
It was something else but i couldn't tell what it was.

Our Mentor leaded us to our houses. There were two houses made of wood.  
One for girls and one for boys.  
"They are wooden..." i said quietly. Suddenly i started to shiver a bit.  
"Are you cold, Anny, my cherie?" Arno asked and gave me his jacket.  
"Maybe..." i replied.  
We had a lot of freetime while the first day. Everyone was enjoying it except of me. I wasn't able to enjoy it because i always had the feeling that someone was watching me.  
And then came the first night in the silent forest..... the "SILENT" forest....

\- Chapter 3 -

Everyone of us has had her own room in the wooden houses. It was night and i lay in a bed. Alone. I tried to sleep and turned from one side to the other till i finally fell asleep. But not for a long time. I heard noises like somebody scratched the wall and i heard a strange voice call my name. "Anny....wake...up....you'll....d...." That strange voice didn't finish the sentence.  
I opened my eyes and got scared i decided to search one of my friends maybe Gwendolyn.  
So i got up and went through our house. It was silent.... too silent.  
I went from room to room but i found no one also i thought i was dreaming this couldn't be the reality.  
It was middle of the night and no one of the girls were in the house.  
I got a headache and i was in panic so i decided to go to the boys' house to search for help. I ran as fast as i could and knocked the boys' house' door.  
Two zombie-looking boys opened the door and made weird noises. My eyes opened wide, i fell down on my knees and held my head.  
"What is going on here...? this is not real.... this COULDN'T be real....Okay... Anny... calm down....." I stood up and looked to the door.  
The Zombie-guys disappeared.  
   
\- Chapter 4 -  
   
The first thing which cought my eye was a ladder.  
I looked up the wooden house of the boys and saw an open window.  
"That ladder should be high enough..."  
I used the ladder to climb to the window. Of course, silly me lost the balance and fell through the window and landed into some warm liquid. I opened my eyes and everything was red at first i screamed.  
After that everything faded to black. And again. That voice. "Anny.....i'll take you and then i'll ki-......" and again an unfinished sentence. I opened my eyes again and felt something soft under my body.... surrounded by hot liquid.  
It took me a while till i realized that i was in a bathtub filled with hot water and laying on my naked, bathing boyfriend.  
He was sleeping. I blushed like i never blushed before in my life.  
"A...Arno.....?" i stuttered.  
I didn't knew what to do if i should wake him or run away... but what if those Zombies appeared again? I felt alone so i had no choice.  
"D....dear....?" i poked softly his shoulder.  
He was still sleeping. And there was that strange voice again...  
"...-ill him.... now...." i just ignored it... i knew i wasn't normal.. but maybe i'll become insane now?  
I remembered that fairy tale "Sleeping beauty" and kissed softly Arnos lips. I wasn't good at kissing, but it worked. "ANNY What are you doing here?????!!!!! " he screamed and i was shocked because he screamed so i also started to scream.  
"P...put some clothes on please i'll become insane..."

Chapter 5

I sat there on the floor with closed eyes and wet like... i don't know what.  
"Are you ready yet?" he asked.  
"Yes i am.... i have a towel ..." he replied.  
I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"You look funny when you're so red..."  
"Says the one who is red too..."  
"You'll get a cold!"  
"I know... but i have nothing to dress except of that i'm wearing now... i can't go back to our house...."  
"Why not?"  
"Long story.... "  
"However.... i don't want you to get a cold. So take off the clothes."  
"W...what?" I asked him even though i understood it.  
"Take off the clothes" he looked innocently.  
I was speechless... it was too much for me the last hour... thanks naughty mind.... you don't make life easier.  
"Close your eyes" Arno said and i followed this command.  
"Don't worry, i'll look away. i don't even have underwear" i said.  
"Silly girl...." He hugged me.  
I always loved his hugs they always made me feel safe.... and warm.....  
"Don't let me go.... please...." i said quietly.  
"I won't... why do you think that? Did something happen?" he asked softly.  
I felt a warm tear running down my cheek.  
"Here... is something wrong.... it's like.. this place is haunted."

\- Chapter 6 -

"Haunted?" Arno asked "But why?"  
"Everybody disappeared in our house... i hear noises and a voice.... i can't stand it.... there were Zombies in your house... they didn't let me in so i took the ladder and climbed to the window.....i'm scared..... i'm really scared.... "  
He hugged me tightly and stared into my eyes.  
"Anny... i'm pretty sure you have only been dreaming...:Let's sleep now..." he said softly and carried me to his bed, layed me down and layed down next to me.  
Finally i found some sleep. But i suffered from nightmares again.

I woke up.... covered with sweat. Arno was still awake.  
"Are you okay? Have you had a nightmare? You look like you saw a ghost."  
"I....i......." I lost the control of my body... my hands grabbed his throat.  
"Anny? what's wrong?"  
"I need to kill you." i said.  
"W...what?" my hands got stronger and stronger.  
"N..No... Arno...... RUN!!!!!!!.....i need to kill you." finally i got my control at least for a bit back.  
My heart was racing.  
"Arno.... that.... no... i'm sorry... i'm too dangerous for you.... the voice is right.... that doesn't work... i'm not good..... i'm sorry... i'm so sorry... please... forget me... and... find another one... i don't want to hurt you...."  
"What? NO! STAY!!! YOU CAN'T GO!! PLEASE YOU'RE NOT BAD AND YOU'RE NOT DANGEROUS!!! Please stay...."  
i couldn't stay i ran and jumped out of the window. I ran into the deep forest while that voice was still torturing me.  
   
\- Chapter 7 -  
   
I ran without looking back. The voice still in my head. It told me that i should kill Arno.  
The forest was very dark it reminded me somehow of horror stories i heard. I became goosebumps. I ran and ran... till i stumbled, of course i did i'm a silly girl, remember?  
I lay there on the cold dirty floor.  
I saw a transparent body standing in front of me so i looked up. It was a girl she wore a expensive looking uniform with a cross.  
"Who are you....." i stuttered.  
I felt my power slowly disappear i felt weaker and weaker.  
She grinned horrible.  
"It's your end now... i took your energie dear. You will die. Life is better with more less Assassins, less Assassins less problems.... and it doesn't matter who i am" She smiled and put a finger on her mouth. "N..No!" i screamed then i tried to stand up but even my energy in my legs disappeared.  
And she just stood there with her grin...  
   
\- Chapter 8 -  
   
 I lay there helpless. What if she tries to kill Arno? I need to stop her but how when i wasn't even able to stand up.  
She laughed at me and i heard quietly some familiar voices... Sure.. it were Jéan and Yurick.  
Oh no! i don't want them to be in danger too!  
"RUN!!" i screamed.  
But they just came to us.  
"Are you okay?" Yurick asked and helped me to stand up.  
"What happened?" asked Jéan.  
I was desperated...because they seemed to be not able to see that woman..... and i was sure that Arno started to search for me...  
"You two! Just run away.... i'm fine... please go!!" i said.  
"Oh how cute... do you want to protect them?" the girl asked.  
"YES I WANT TO!" i yelled.  
"Uhm... who are you talking to, Anny?"  
Kelly asked me.  
"Nevermind... just run...."  
   
\- Chapter 9 -  
   
It was useless... i had no time to explain everything to them.. and they also didn't run away... sure they were worried about me. I was also worried about myself too because my heartbeat was getting slower and slower.  
"Awww your little heart is so weak.... poor you."  
"S... SHUT UP!!!!"  
"Listen... let's make a deal." the girl said.  
I looked at her and she started to tell  
"Your life against his life, that's a great deal isn't it?" she grinned.  
"NEVER!!!" I felt that i was going to die.  
I fell on my knees even if Yurick and Jéan helped me to stand.  
"I will... take you with me.... " i said.  
"What are you talking about?" Yurick and Jéan asked.  
"Just go... i don't want to see you that..." i told them.  
Jéan grabbed my arm and felt my pulse.  
"She barely has pulse..." he said.  
"Let's grab her and go home!" said Yurick.  
"No i need to stay... you two go and search for Arno! GO!"  
My heart was still becoming slower and slower... there was not much time left for me.  
I tried fight against her she seemed to control my mind... like a spell or something...I tried to think abut something... a powerful thought that could be maybe be strong enough to block her control. So i thought about Arno.  
The transparent silhuette of the girl slowly faded away. But i still didn't feel better.  
My eyes were barely open.  
"What's wrong with her...?" Yurick asked.  
"I don't know... you go and search for help! Go!!" Jéan said and Yurick ran.  
"Jéan... i am so sorry...." i said.  
"Sorry for what? Don't die...." I kept silent.  
He tried to carry me but somehow i was too heavy.  
A big white wolf appeared.  
"Oh god.... don't eat us!!!" Jéan screamed.  
I looked at that wolf and smiled a bit.  
"You don't want to eat us?" Jéan asked.  
The wolf just stared at us both.  
"Can you carry her? Oh god... why am i talking to a wolf?"  
He layed me on the back of the wolf and so we went back to the houses while my heart almost stopped.  
   
\- Chapter 10 -  
   
 Arno was still there. "Arno, Jéan!!! What happened?"  
"I don't know... she had a strange conversation with the air.. in the forest.. and somehow... she barely has pulse... you need to help her!" Jéan said.  
Arno nodded and sent Jéan away.  
"I searched for you but i couldn't find you ...what happened...?"  
I told him the whole story but i left out a few details.... i didn't want him to get worried more.  
"I'm.. so silly... i shouldn't have ran away...." i said.  
He just stared worried at me while tears were running down.  
"Don't leave me... please..." He stroked my cheek.  
"I have to.... my time came...may... i ask you one last question...?" i asked.  
"Sure!!! not one last... ask me 1000 questions if you want even if they are silly or stupid.... please!!"  
"I.. want to fall asleep in your arms.... please... you're always so soft and warm....and i feel safe...." i blushed.  
He was crying and smiling at the same time and took me in his arms and sat down on the bed.  
   
\- Chapter 11 -  
   
"I will never forget you... will you forget me...?" i asked.  
He just kept quiet and as answer i received a kiss.  
"I ever... wondered how heaven looks like.... and now... i still won't know.... because... i'm going to hell....." some tears ran down my cheeks.  
"What do you think it does look like...Arno...?" i asked.  
"Beautiful.i guess.. but not as beautiful as you....." he stroked me.  
I smiled "I love you....." those were my last words alive.  
After a few seconds i stood beside my body transparent. Arnowas crying and i cried too... as ghost...

I hugged him from behind.  
I knew he couldn't see me but... i guess he felt me.  
After a few days my funeral was.  
I was surprised that so many people were there. Almost everyone was crying.... even i... i realized that i was lonely as ghost... but i wasn't able to do against something...  
After the funeral Arno sat alone under a tree and cried.  
I went to him. "Don't cry.... i will always protect you... don't forget me please...." I snuggled against him. It seems like he heard me because he raised his head.  
"Anny...?" he asked.  
"Can.... can you hear me...?" i asked.  
"Yes... i do.... but... i can't see you...."  
"I'm a ghost... silly you..." i cried.  
I always thought it would be awesome to be a ghost.. walking through walls, stalk people... but now i know.. it feels lonely...  
"Come back please....." he said.  
"You know... i can't i wish i could... but at least you are safe now...."  
"It is all my fault... i wasn't able to protect you."  
"No it is not your fault Arno.... please don't think like that... but there is something i need you to do...." i said.  
"And...that is...? I do everything...."  
"Find a girl in a expensive looking uniform.... " I said.  
I realized something.... she has to be a Templar... and i was sure she had one of those.... pieces of Eden with that she was able to control me....  
I tried to explain him all that as short as possible.  
"I will... Anny...."  
"Thank you..." i whispered.  
He tried to smile a little bit but it was hard for him.  
"Don't be sad... i will be still with you.... even if i'm a ghost... i know it's not the same but...."  
I layed my hand on his heart.  
"I still love you, never forget that... and stay strong.. okay...?" I kissed him.  
"At least i can still feel you..." he said.  
"See... it's not that bad right?" I took his hand.  
He seemed to be very tired from crying that much so he fell asleep and i stayed... still holding his hand and watching over him... 

I woke up quickly and fell some drops of sweat running down my forehead. I looked beside me and saw Arno sleeping peacefully.  
"Thank god.... it was only a dream....." i smiled gently.  
"If it would be real... i would act exactly like i acted in my dream..."  
I leaned over him and kissed him softly then i layed on his shoulders and continued sleeping, this time peacefully without strange dreams...  
   
~ The End ~


End file.
